


Memories

by Missy



Category: Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: Bittersweet, F/F, Memories, Reminiscence, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 02:50:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Galinda still has her memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle: Prompt: Wicked - Gregory McGuire, Elphaba/Galinda, bittersweet, friendship, lipstick

Galinda remembers the silly things they had done together, as she grows older. Long nights in her dorm room with Elphaba, simply talking, playing with one another’s hair, and enjoying the warmth of one another’s company, trying on shades of lipstick and being friends (Elphelba had never been much of a makeover girl, but she indulged Galinda with a laugh and a roll of her eyes.)

They kissed twice. Once on the cheek during their short sojourn in Emerald City. 

The second kiss was spent upon the crown of Elphaba’s emerald-bright pubis as Galinda ducked between her legs and pressed tentative kisses to the softness between her legs, the hidden pink parts of her that no other had yet seen, kisses that Elphaba traded back to her in a moment of sweetness, her own twin kisses to the pinkness of Galinda, drawing forth her high-pitched, operatic perfume. 

These are the silly things that comfort Galinda as time passes and she grows bent and gnarled, watching Oz go to rot around her, and the children of her best friend’s child deliver green-skinned babies of their own.


End file.
